Shinsuno
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Matsuno había pasado semanas emocionado ya que sería la primera vez que cenaría en Navidad con "él". Pero entre cenas con tías jala-cachetes y padres testarudos ese plan se vino abajo. Sin embargo esto no le impidió a Max tener uno que otro regalo aunque fueran las tres de la mañana.


**La verdad no tenía intenciones de hacer algo con respecto a la Navidad porque me daba flojera y no soy muy partidaria de esta época, y en especiald en esta por varias cosas que pasaron hace 2 semanas. Peeero estos días me pegó más fuerte el fanatismo del HandaMatsu (creo que el nivel de yaoi ha subido en mi vida estos días) y siendo el veinticuatro a las casi nueve de la noche no tenía otra cosa que hacer que escribir hasta donde me diera la cabeza. Tan aburrida estaba que me puse a hacer trufas de chocolate O.o? Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

La mesa estaba casi puesta. Unas cuántas velas, a pesar de las luces encendidas, alumbraban el hogareño comedor de Matsuno. El jugador de Raimon, vestido con sus mejores ropas, y además de hacerlo para lograr impresionar a cierta persona, lo hacía porque su mamá cada año le rogaba (regañaba) el que se vistiera decentemente aunque fuera una vez al año (ignorando año nuevo). Sin embargo el chico sólo miraba algo nervioso y desesperado por lo que decían al otro lado del teléfono celular de Kazemaru. Él se limitaba a mover la cabeza escuchando los monosílabos y una que otra frase del peliazul mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-...De acuerdo. No te preocupes, yo le digo. Y ten cuidado.- Kazemaru colgó la llamada. Matsuno dejó de cubrirse la mitad de su cara con sus manos y dio escasos tres pasos hacia adelante para estar frente a Kazemaru. Él lo miraba algo nervioso mientras guardaba su teléfono en la bolsa de su chamarra.- Dice que hay un tráfico peor que si fuera el fin del mundo. Y además sus papás aún no quieren salir de la fiesta en casa de su tía.- Max sonrió decepcionado, con dicho gesto trataba de ocultarlo. Claro que lo comprendía. El veinticuatro de diciembre era un día caótico desde las primeras horas de la mañana. Viendo gente correr con montones de bolsas repasando mentalmente la lista de lo que les faltaba para que su cena fuera perfecta. Y además era todavía temprano. Acababan de dar las ocho de la noche.

-Tal vez llegará.- Se animó a sí mismo.- Y si no, pues comprendo. La cuidad está corriendo.- Dijo mientras buscaba los cubiertos enredados en una servilleta para tomarlos y acomodarlos en la mesa.

-Puede ser.- Pero Kazemaru sabía que en el fondo Matsuno no estaba tan "esperanzado" como pretendía parecer. Max días atrás le había contado cómo el chico que hacía un par de meses se había convertido en su novio y él se reunirían aunque sea unas horas en nochebuena. No había recesos que no le contara al defensa todo lo que harían en la cena de navidad, al cuál también estaba invitado, él y algunos compañeros más. Y ahora decía "está bien" ¿sin más ni más? sabía que sus planes se habían venido abajo y sólo creía en un ladrillo que los sostuvieran.- Y si no, todavía puedes ver a Handa mañana en Navidad...o en Año Nuevo.- Kazemaru fue interrumpido por un par de gritos que se oían en las escaleras y cuyo volumen se incrementaba conforme aquellos individuos se acercaban.

- ¡Que no lo hace!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que NO!

-¡Que SÍ!- Kazemaru se quedó inerte pensando en "¿por qué justo esa noche se habían juntado como perros y gatos?". Se frotó la cien mientras Matsuno reía por lo bajo.

-¿Y AHORA por qué discuten?- Preguntó de mala gana y anticipando que probablemente peleaban por una tontería o provocación "cortesía" de Fudo Akio.

-¡Fudo dice que Hiroto no vino porque me está engañando con otra!- Chilló Midorikawa mientras señalaba acusadoramnte al estratega. Éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros y desviar la mirada como si no supiera de qué hablaba.

-¿Qué otra razón tendría para no haber venido?- Dijo con saña y puro propósito de molestar al peliverde.

-¡Que está cenando con Padre y Hitomiko!- Respondió seguro cruzándose de brazos dándole la espalda. Fudo fingió llanto y compasión ante el peliverde.

-¡Pobrecito! ¡Hiroto te va a engañar tan fácil cuando se casen! ¡Qué va a ser de tí!- Concluyó soltando una carcajada. El peliverde no tuvo qué replicarle, ya que por desgracia comenzó a pensar en si eso resultaba cierto. Se deprimió y comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Tachimukai quien para su mala suerte, estaba a su lado en ese preciso momento. El portero lo reconfortó dándole unas leves palmaditas en la espalda al peliverde.

-Fudo-san, no le digas esas cosas. Se va a espantar.- Kazemaru prefirió dejar a los tres en paz, ya que predecía que ahora se avecinaba una discusión entre Tachimukai y Fudo. Miró al pelirrojo terminando de acomodar los manteles, acción que había repetido desde hace rato. Quizá sin darse cuenta, o sólo para distraerse. Al mirarlo algo cabizbajo y susurrando lo que probablemente sería una canción recordó la conversación que había tenido con Handa por teléfono. El chico también se oía arrepentido por el otro lado de la línea. Y recordó que había una cosa que no le dijo al pelirrojo sobre ella. Tenía la esperanza de cambiarle la cara de perro abandonado aunque fuera por un segundo.- Max, se me olvidó decirte.- Se acercó a él poniendo uan mano sobre la del chico de gorro para que dejara de fingir que hacía algo. Éste lo miro dándole a entender que Kazemaru no podría decir o hacer algo para asegurar que Handa llegaría.- Handa dijo que a pesar de preferir estar contigo que en la aburrida cena de su tía.- Interrumpió cuando Matsuno rió levemente.- No te deja de querer.- Mtasuno sonrió abiertamente aunque de forma pausada bajando su mirada y pensando en cómo Handa a veces podía decir cosas tan cursis. De esas que a veces le molestaban porque lo ponían rojo y no sabía que responder. Kazemaru también se alegró por haberle subido un poco el ánimo (y para ignorar la pelea de Tachimukai con Fudo como había pensado que pasaría). Kido regresó al comedor después de salir de la casa para llamar a Haruna y decirle que al día siguiente la vería y le daría su regalo de navidad, además de lo mucho que lo quería (veinte veces exactamente se lo dijo) y que pasara una linda noche con su familia o algo parecido. Se levantó los googles un momento para secarse una lagrimilla que le quedaban en los ojos, pero al ver que todos los invitados estaban en la misma habitación los bajó inmediatamente recuperando su compostura y carraspeó.

-Esto...Haruna manda saludos, y que la pasen bien.- Obviamente esto no pasó desapercibido por Fudo, pero ya después se burlaría de él.- Por cierto, ¿y Handa?- Kazemaru lo miraba con cara de "No lo puedo creer", Tachimukai rogaba porque Matsuno no se deprimiera más de lo que suponía que estaba, Midorikawa lo miraba como bicho raro, y Fudo algo incrédulo y burlón.

-Y pensar que tú eres el más discreto.- Kido supuso que había metido la pata. Matsuno sin embargo se encontraba, pues, neutral. No brincaba de alegría, pero tampoco sería el compañero de malteadas de Midorikawa por penas de amor.

-Probablemente no venga. Sigue en casa de su tía.- Dijo mientras entraba a la cocina para comenzar a traer los aperitivos y las bebidas a la mesa.

-Y les manda saludos a todos.- Concluyó el defensa lo cuál también había olvidado mencionar.

-Eso me recuerda.- Irrumpió Fudo en pose pensativa.- Handa me comentó que iba a tener reunión con su tía, pero me encargó un pequeño regalo para Max.- Kido lo miraba con desconfianza a lado de Kazemaru mientras Tachimukai y Midorikawa.

-¡¿Qué es?!- Gritó Matsuno desde la cocina emocionado.

-Un poema desde el fondo del corazon de Handa-_kun_.- Fudo sacó su teléfono fingienod ir al buzón de mensajes.

-"Este no puede estar hablando enserio"- Pensó Kazemaru. SIn embargo no podía hacer nada. Tal vez y resultaba verdad.

-Y dice así.- El estratega tomó aire poniendo su mano en el pecho. Por su lado, Matsuno se imaginó una música de violines y arpas aunque seguía sacando cosas del horno.- Las rosas son rojas, el viento las mueve...

-Awwww...

-En mi cama ¡quiero ser el seis y tú el nueve!- Kazemaru y Kido lo miraron horrorizados, algo enfurecidos y sonrojados ya que involuntariamente les había venido al mismo tiempo una imagen no muy apta para menores a la cabeza.- Porque el seis...y ellos dos son...el seis con el n...kamas...babosos.

-Tan fino como siempre, Fudo.- Respondió Midorikawa golpeando su frente.

-¡Da gracias a Kamii que los padres de Max no están!- Reprendió Tachimukai igual que los demás. Se formó un silencio algo incómodo (claro, después de que Fudo se terminara de reir) aunque les había extrañado que el pelirrojo aún no dijera nada. Salió de la cocina con una charola de trufas de chocolate en las manos.

-Qué lindo, Fudo. Dile que gracias a Handa.- A Kazemaru se le cayó la mandíbula hasta le piso. Kido miraba a todos lados analizando sus palabras. Quizá tendrían una intención oculta. Mientras los dos ukes se miraban preguntándose si no se habría enfadado.

-Max...-Inició Kazemaru alternando si vista con el mencionado y con el ojiverde.- ¿No estás molesto con Fudo?

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?- Respondió con la inocencia más grande del mundo.- Si yo soy el nueve y él el seis en Raimon. Siempre ha sido así.- Todos cayeron ante su respuesta.

-Y eso que hasta Tachimukai entendió el doble sentido.- Comentó para él el de rastas algo confundido.

-Sencillo. Yo te explico.- Dijo Fudo orgulloso, mas el defensa, Tachimukai y Midorikawa se antepusieron para no dañarle la mente al chico.

La cena pasó tranquilamente. El cerebro morboso de Fudo se apagó por esas dos horas lo que le pareció una bendición a los demás jugadores, aunque en ciertos momentos de la noche, Matsuno se levantó a contestar las llamadas de sus otros compañeros de equipo, algunos de la escuela y de sus padres deseándole una noche buena y de parte de sus padres también que los disculpara porque llegarían en la madrugada (si no es que en la mañana) debido a que estaban en la fiesta de la empresa de su padre. Dieron casi las once de la noche y los invitados comenzaron a irse después de haber terminado el "ameno" intercambio de regalos entre los cinco (excepto Midorikawa, porque estaba convencido que para pensar en regalos ajenos era pésimo).

-Gracias por los guantes de portero, Matsuno-kun.- Respondió complacido el portero cuando escuchó la bocina del auto de sus padres que habían llegado por él.- Feliz Navidad, y nos vemos mañana. Kazemaru y Midorikawa se irían con él. Así que el castaño sólo estaba esperando a que los chicos recogieran sus cosas.

-Gracias por la cena, Max.- Dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo ya que era de sus mejores amigos.- Y Fudo...- Asomó su cabezapor detrás de Kido.- "Gracias" por los boxers de Los Simpson.- Irónizó lo primero.- Y por los chocolates. Son mis favoritos.

-Lo sé.- Se agraciaba a sí mismo. Los tres salieron despidiéndose con la mano del anfitrión al igual que los padres del pequeño portero. Unos diez minutos más tarde fue el turno de que llegaran por Kido y Fudo en la limosina del primero. Tomaron sus cosas no sin antes despedirse del chico pelirrojo, aunque a Kido le apenaba un poco que pasara algunas horas solo hasta que llegaran sus padres.

-Gracias por la cena, Max. Nos vemos mañana.- Dijo dándole igual un amigable abrazo y algo abochornado porque no acostumbraba a esas señales de afecto.

-Gracias a tí por la pijama y el nuevo gorrito.- Kido asintió agradecido. Fudo llegó detrás de él acariciando su cuello y entrecerrando sus ojos desviando su mirada.

-Linda noche...ehhhh...- Recibió un codazo de parte del de rastas. Fudo gruñó un instante y sonrió.- G-gracias por lo de hoy.- Dijo extediéndole la mano al pelirrojo. Éste lo imitó amigable y dándose un fuerte apretón de manos y que Fudo tomara del suelo su juego de ajedrez y su penca de bananas que Tachimukai le había regalado, y Kido metía a la cajuela los tenis que le regaló Kazemaru. El pelirrojo los despidió en la puerta. La cerró recargándose en la puerta un momento. Ahora se veía tan vacía. Sin embargo se sentía aún acompañado. Pasó por el comedor recordando una que otra broma leve en la cena, los regaños de Tachimukai a Midorikawa por sus inseguridades con Hiroto y uno que otro tema de conversación. Sus padres llegarían en unas cuatro o cinco horas pero había aprendido desde pequeño a estar largos lapsos de tiempo solo. El cansancio y la comida estaban haciendo efecto sobre él. Con desgane miró las escaleras.

-Son muchas.- Dijo infantilmente.- Mi cuarto está lejos.- Se quedó quieto un momento, rió y se tapó sus ojos con una mano.- Y ahora que no esta Handa para cargarme como el otro día.- Recordó unas semanas atrás cuando habían tenido dos partidos seguidos. Matsuno a duras penas había llegado caminando a su casa, acompañado por Handa temiendo a que en cualquier momento cayera rendido de sueño. Matsuno triunfante abrió la puerta de su casa.

_-"¡Llegué!" "¡Y pensar que...!"- _Le bastó dar un paso dentro de su casa para darse el lujo de casi estamparse con el piso si no era porque Handa lo tomó fuertemente por la cintura. Se había quedado dormido.

_-"¡Max! Despierta"- _Era inútil. Había tomado el sueño de una piedra. El defensa se quedó enternecido por la imagen que tenía en sus brazos. Matsuno durmiendo parecía un niño pequeño. Lo abrazó contra su pecho como a veces lo había y haciendo un gran esfuerzo debido a que él también estaba cansado lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó a su recámara. Se quedó con él a su lado unas tres horas hasta que el pelirrojo despertó, y hasta le había preparado algo sencillo para merendar.- Ni modo. O en el sillón o en el piso.- Dijo mirando con ilusión el sofa como si fuera la cama más cómoda que podía haber imaginado.

Apagó las luces del lugar y unicamente dejando una vela encendida y consumida casi a la mitad. Arrastró los pies hasta el sillón y se tumbó sintiendo la felicidad más grande. Por fín dormiría después de todo lo que había tenido que hacer para la cena. Aunque había valido la pena. Claro que hubiera sido mejor si Shinichi hubiera estado presente pero no se quejaba porque no estuvo solo. Apoyó ambas manos en una de las coderas del sofá del centro a la vez que recargaba su cabeza en ellas. Encogió sus piernas con algo de nostalgía. Hacía "apenas" unos cinco años, Matsuno cabía perfectamente bien en aquel sillón. Y ahora tenía que moldear un poco su cuerpo para poder recostarse.

- Ya ni qué hacerle. _Peter Pan _nunca vino.- Bromeó para él. Haló un poco hacia abajo el gorro que llevaba puesto y el cuál Kido le había regalado tapando solamente sus ojos y terminando su gran bostezo sacó su teléfono poniéndolo junto a él para que no lo lastimara estando en el pantalón.

Tan cansado estaba que comenzó a soñar mil y un cosas distintas de los que probablemente uno o dos recordaría con suerte. Bueno, uno de ellos era Kabeyama como modelo de pasarela, de ese no era dificil de acordarse. Y juró haber escuchado los cascabeles de Santa Claus cerca de él. Volvió a sentirse, aunque fuera dormido, como un niño. Entre sueños pensaba que al despertar en la mañana y levantarse vería de nuevo a su _yo_ de once años junto a él. Pero por hundido en sueños que estuviera, no pasó desapercibido un calor agradable pero extraño cerca de su rostro. Por inercia hundió un poco más su rostro entre sus brazos encogidos, pero un cosquilleo cerca de su nariz lo hizo removerse en su lugar. Ahí estaba un cascabeleo de nuevo, ahora junto a él. Sus ojos aún pesaban pero aún así hizo el intento de abrirlos. Al primer intento no pudo. Esperó unos segundos más. Ya estaba algo más despabilado y su sueño se iba perdiendo lentamente. Intentaría de nuevo abirilos, y lo había logrado aunque con la vista algo nublada al principio. Su vista se abría pausadamentre asomando sus abismales ojos. Parecía tener a una figura de rojo frente a él, una vez más los cascabeles se escucharon y a su lado el "culpable" de su cosquilleo lo que parecía tener forma de algun animal con piel tan suave como terciopelo. Se frotó los ojos con los puños de sus manos, lo que fue inútil bajo la presión que aún sentía en estos. Y se sentó aún con las piernas en el sofá.

-¿¡Santa!?- Espetó tratando de despertars sus sentidos por completo para poder comprobarlo. Escuchó una risa pero no precisamente la característica de aquel amado personaje de cuentos.

-Tendré que hablar seriamente con Fudo y hacer que me jure que no te dio alcohol, porque si no, lo mato.- Habló colocando su mano aún algo fría en la mejilla del pelirrojo. Matsuno cubrió sus ojos con sus manos. Apretando levemente sus párpados. Ni con todos los moduladores de voz habidos y por haber confundiría aquella. Se colocó bien su gorro y cuando se sintió con su cerebro completamente conectado abrió sus párpados. Pensó que Santa al final sí le había traído el regalo que más anhelaba esa noche.

-...Handa...- Balbuceó mientras se tiró hacia él abrazándolo por el cuello y bajando sus piernas enderezándose por completo. El aludido hundió su rostro en el cuello de Matsuno y lo imitó abrazándolo protectoramente y con ánimos de disculparse por haberlo dejado solo. Matsuno mientras miró su reloj de mano. Indicaban casi las tres y media de la madrugada.- _"Y aún así vino..."-_ Rió aún en sus brazos aspirando un peculiar aroma a nuevo. Al fin se separaron y Matsuno lo miró curioso mientras cruzaba sus brazos.- ¿Y ese abrigo?-Handa miró de nuevo su prenda roja subiendo un poco las mangas de esta.

-Me lo regaló un primo en el intercambio. - Sin embargo, el chico notó cierto tintineo cuando el castaño se movía. Cuando Handa descubrió sus brazos, Matsuno recordó que aún _lo_ traía.

-¡El brazaneko!- Espetó emocionado Matsuno mientras Handa bajaba la cabeza rendido y sonrió por las ocurrencias de Max.- Aún lo traes.-La historia del "brazaneko" comenzó unas semanas atrás en el cumpleaños de Matsuno, bueno,un día antes ya que sus cumpleaños normalmente los pasaba sólo con su familia. Handa no se perdió la oportunidad y decidió llevarle un pastel o lo que fuera que quisiese el chico. Pero Matsuno era conocido por ser alguien muy "ocurrente" vamos a decir.

_-"¿¡Que me vista de qué!?"- _Girtó horrorizado Handa retrocediendo y tratando de levantarse.

_-"¡Por favor"- _Rogó Matsuno cual niño.- "_Además dijiste que harías lo que fuera por mi cumpleaños!"_

_-"B-bueno sí pero ¿eso?"- _Dijo haciendo hincapié. El pelirrojo asintió dulcemente.

_-"De todas formas no tengo el traje completo así que será la mitad de verguenza."-_Respondió restándole importancia. Handa desvió su mirada rendida estirándole su mano para que el otro le diera la "vestimenta". Max asintió encantado mientras veía cómo el otro avergonzado se encerraba en el baño de este. Al cabo de unos minutos, el castaño salió cerrando la puerta y dándole todavía la espalda a Matsuno a propósito_.-"...Handa~..."- _Incitó el chico para que se volteara.

_-"No vuelvo a proponerle "lo que sea" es sus próximos cumpleaños"- _Pensó.Se giró sobre sus talones y su cara enrojeció aún más cuando el chico daba saltitos y aplaudia. Lo había obligado nada más y nada menos que a colocarse una cola de gato con un listón morado y cascabeles enredados alrededor de esta. Unos guantes similares a las patitas de los felinos con listones igual morados. Para acabar con oejas con los mismos detalles. Matsuno no dejó de abrazarlo en toda la tarde (lo cuál para Handa fue lo único bueno de la situación).- _"Sólo falta algo."- _Matsuno sacó una caja debajo de su cama sacando un resorte rojo con seis cascabeles distribuídos en él. Se lo extendió a Handa para que lo enredara a su mano. Agitó su muñeca tintineando los cascabeles. Pero desde ese día Handa lleva lo que Matsuno nombro como "Brazaneko" a todas las citas que ambos tenían...

Regresando a nuestro niño-Max emocionado en navidad...

-No podía dormirme sin antes verte.- Comenzó Handa mirándolo con dulzura a los ojos mientras Matsuno acariciaba la mano de este colocada en la mejilla del pelirrojo.- Y sin darte tu regalo.- Handa alcanzó con su brazo un oso de peluche vestido con un sueter gris tejido y unas botitas igual tejidas color café. Matsuno abrazó al pequeño oso meciendose de un lado al otro totalmente maravillado, y con la cara roja pensando si estaba actuando ligeramente afeminado, aunque mucho no le importó después.

-Así que este era el "reno de Santa" que creí que estaba junto a tí.- Dijo burlándose de sí mismo. Handa atinó a llamarlo "torpe" mientras se sentaba a su lado..- Pues bien, señor Handa, le presento a "Shinsuno".- Dijo orgullosamente el pelirrojo mientras lo tomaba con ambas manos y se lo mostraba en la cara.

-¿"Shinsuno"?- Preguntó riendo entre dientes y acariciaba al osito.

-¿Se te ocurre uno mejor?- Se quejó Matsuno jalando el osito a lado contrario de Handa y retándolo. El castaño fingió una pose pensativa.

-La verdad...no.- Se dio por vencido.- Porque "Matnichi" se oiría peor.- Pero Handa se preocupó ya que Matsuno observaba a dicho oso de una forma tan ¿especial? era algo confuso, porque, aunque no era un experto emocional, creyó ver preocupación en la cara del chico. Sin embargo, lo que Matsuno tenía era todo lo contrario. Era increíble ver a Handa a veces así de infantil. Sólo con Max se abría de esa forma, porque con nadie más del equipo se veía tan confiado. Y completo. Y por eso se sentía de una forma única, y a veces inferior como para estar con el castaño. Recargó su frente en el pecho de Handa mientras lo halaba del cuello de su nueva chaqueta, y este no sabiendo qué hacer. No lloraría ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente a veces era un manojo revuelto de emociones que le costaba horas descifrar cuál era cada una.

-Ey...Max...- Le llamaba sonriente mientras buscaba el rostro del chico con el suyo entre el cabello de ambos, y cuando por fin sus labios habían quedado a unos centímetros, Max se escondió como un niño detrás de "Shinsuno" apretándolo más contra él y recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Handa enarcó una ceja y con una mano hizo a un lado la cabeza del juguete mostrando su sonrisa de lado y la expresión entreabierta del pelirrojo.- Max...- susurró ladeando un poco su cabeza mientras se acercaba de nuevo.- No escondas mi regalo de Navidad.- Dijo sonrojando a Matsuno y haciendo un nudo su estómago. Al final con el cuidado y la ternura más reservada como la que sólo podía tener con el chico de gorro uniendo (por fin) sus labios para primero sentir el calor de Matsuno. Siempre lo molestaba diciéndole que tenía los labios más suaves que una chica. Mientras tanto, Matsuno colocó sus manos en el cuello del castaño atrayéndolo un poco más profundizando el beso, y convenciendo a ambos que eso no bastaba, Max de forma tímida atrapó entre sus labios uno de los del castaño sintiendo cómo una sonrisa en el rostro de la persona que amaba se ensanchaba. Terminaron dicho gesto con algunos roces y besos más pequeños de parte de Shinichi y Matsuno rozando sus narices mientras soltaba un suspiro totalmente enamorado.

-Me encantaría que te quedaras.- Comenzó Max plantándole un dulce beso en la mejilla y acariciando su cabello.- Pero supongo que tus padres te estan esperando en casa.

-La verdad...- Interrumpió entrelazando una de las manos del chico con las suyas.- Cayeron dormidos en cuanto llegamos. Además mi casa queda a cinco minutos de aqui. Y si no te molesta.- Se acomodó en aquel sillón que anidaba a ambos.- Quiero quedarme un rato más aqui. Hasta que te duermas.

-Ya que insistes...- No le era fácil hacerse el dificil con el chico. Se acomodó en el pecho del Shinichi abrazando valiosamente a "Shinsuno" mientras Shinichi a la vez pasaba sus brazos rodeándolos a "ambos". Matsuno no tardó demasiado en volverse a quedar dormido. Handa recargó su cabeza un momento en la del chico de gorro y se puso a pensar que escenas así serían por las que pelearía su vida, si es que Max le permitía seguír cuidando de él. Quizá fuera algo exagerado pero soñaba en algunos años con llegar a la casa que ambos soñaron a que Max durmiera en sus brazos como ahora. Y no estaba de más pensar que en lugar de "Shinsuno" estuviera un pequeño niño, o niña. Quién sabe. Se convenció que eso sería lo que lo despertaría cada mañana. Recargó al chico y al nuevo "hijo" de ambos en el sofá no sin antes pasar una mano por el cabello del chico procurando no despertarlo y salió.

Aquella noche se había perdido cenar en Navidad con el chico que solía ser su mejor amigo, y que ahora era mejor posesión, y su mejor deseo. Pero ya habría otros, y de eso se encargaría él.

_-"Como que me llamo Handa Shinichi..."_

Pero al cabo su único motivo era mirar esa noche a Max, y aunque fuera a altas horas de la madrugada lo había logrado, y hasta verlo dormir en sus brazos. Y ahora no estaría preocupado de estar lejos de Matsuno. Le había confirmado que él siempre lo llevaba, ya fuera en un mensaje de texto, en una llamada, en una carta o en un regalo. Y ahora por las noches estaría junto a él gracias a "Shinsuno".

**HANDAxMATSUNO~! *Q***

**Espero que el final no les haya hecho pensar que habría lemmon, porque esa idea me dio la primera revisión :B El "chiste" -ajá- del poema la verdad lo vi en Internet x'D quien entendió, pues entendió. Si lo hubiera oído hace un año no le hubiera entendido pero ni modo, es que ¡nada más miren sus dorsales o/o! A que no es gran trama pero neee~ no es que quisiera poner una super historia de navidad, quedó algo más simple que la que hice el año pasado (donde también salieron Fudo, Kido y Midorikawa ._.) pero me divertí. Fudo es como el bufón de mis historias ;) y el "brazaneko" no sé de dónde salio, bueno, en sexto de primaria lo tuve que hacer para un festival navideño pero el nombre ese sí surgió hasta el final. Eeeen fin ammmm pásenla bien y eso, no soy buena para esos deseos de Navidad, esta semanita no, entonces ENJOY! y Feliz 2013 :D...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¡La primera historia del año...y es yaoi .o.! El final y todo lo terminé de escribir el 26 de Diciembre del presente (aún) año. Y lo iba a subir creo que ese mismo día. Luego lo cambié para el 31 pero por flojera y tiempo pues ya no :B y ayer...no. Terminé subiéndolo el 2 para que: 1.- Fuera alucivo al MES y no al día, más bien a estas festividades con una semana de diferencia. 2.- Porque no quería hacer uno de Navidad y aparte uno de año nuevo. Digamos que fue historia doble. ¿Para qué digo esto? ¡No tengo idea ^^! nada más porque sí. & le "presté" a Max un osito, queee fue mi regalo de Santa ¡Una osita hermosa de peluche! sólo que la mía se llama "Eucliwood". Y pues nada, gracias por todo por nada porque sí y porque no ¡TODO! y (otra vez) ¡Feliz 2013 n.n!**_


End file.
